


My Idol and My lover

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Idol and My lover

Phil has always loved the archer, but Coming back from the dead, he finds him in a relationship with his childhood idol. Watch the relationship through Coulson's eyes.


End file.
